


Just Keep Hugging

by Cio



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kind of based off this <a href="http://not-inigo.tumblr.com/post/131137315935/since-nohr-is-supposed-to-be-all-dark-and-barren">headcanon</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Keep Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based off this [headcanon](http://not-inigo.tumblr.com/post/131137315935/since-nohr-is-supposed-to-be-all-dark-and-barren)

“Prince Takumi?” Leo called from the other side of the bedroom door.

The blond waited patiently for a response, allowing his hand to make a few quick taps on the door when Takumi didn’t answer him. He didn’t want to seem to eager, though, because that’s just not how things worked with him.

Over the past few days, the royal Hoshidan family had made their first real visit to Nohr, one that didn’t involve any fighting. It was a way for them to not only work out a proper truce, but for the Hoshidan family to experience a bit of Nohr’s culture and what it had to offer. Leo and his family would also get their turn when the royal Nohrian family make their trip to Hoshido in the not-so-distant future.

At first, things started out kind of rough, though, it was just mainly between Leo and Takumi. The blond often found his Hoshidan counterpart to be a little too cocky and a brat. This irked Leo to a great extent and the blond did his best to hold back, especially since Takumi was one of their guests, but he often found himself making subtle passive aggressive side comments whenever the archer opened his mouth, which usually led to nonstop bickering between the two.

However, as time went on, Leo found himself enjoying Takumi’s presence, even though he’d never admit it. Takumi was the only one that could hold a decent discussion with. Xander was usually busy, Camilla would just giggle and nod to everything Leo would say, and Elise often got bored. With Takumi, though, it was refreshing. The two younger princes could talk about anything in great detail, whether it be about history, or soup, and Leo would always find it interesting, constantly engrossed in whatever Takumi had to say. Not to mention, both also happened to share similar interests. They still argued with each other all the time, but even then, it slowly turned into friendly banter.

“Prince Takumi?” Leo called again. “Have you forgotten about today’s hunting trip? You seem like the type to do so.”

When Takumi didn’t answer again, Leo placed his hand on the handle of the door, hesitating a bit. He wasn’t sure if it’d be okay to enter without Takumi’s approval, afraid that he’d somehow tarnish their little bond, even if it was just a tiny bit. 

Shrugging away his thoughts, Leo opened the door, peeping his head in just to see if Takumi was actually inside. What he saw was a curled-up ball on the bed, the sheets concealing whoever was underneath.

“Prince Takumi?” Leo whispered softly, approaching the bed slowly, listening to the sniffles and coughs from the other. “Is everything alright?”

Takumi poked his head out from under the blankets and turned his head to look up at the blond. “I’m not going.”

Leo simply quirked an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

Takumi rolled on his side so that the back of his head was facing Leo, sighing tiredly. “Not feeling well,” he told the other in between sniffles.

Leo bit his lip, attempting to figure out a solution to the problem. An idea popped into his head, but once again, the possibility of upsetting Takumi further almost stopped him. Second thoughts plagued his head, but Leo went with it. He removed his boots, before lifting the covers and slipping underneath, wrapping his arms around the ill prince from behind.

At first, Takumi was caught off-guard by the sudden contact, squirming in Leo’s hold. “Wh-What’re you doing?!”

“Hugging,” Leo simply responded, pulling Takumi in closer.

“Why?”

“Well, when I was little, Camilla would hug me whenever I was sick to keep me warm,” Leo softly explained to Takumi. “It always made me feel better. Elise likes to give Xander hugs too whenever he’s stressed out.”

“This is weird, though,” Takumi muttered, shuddering when he felt Leo’s breath against his neck. He did have to admit, though, that it did feel nice. The heat radiating from Leo’s body made up for what the blanket could never do.

“Y'know, I’m doing you a favor,” Leo chuckled. “I should be complaining because your feet are freezing.”

“Then let go,” Takumi grumbled.

“Do you want me to?”

Takumi didn’t respond, only shifting himself slightly to make himself more comfortable, tangling their legs further.

“Are hugs just not a common thing in Hoshido?” Leo asked the other, beginning to nuzzle his nose into Takumi’s hair.

“They are. They’re just for certain people, not for anyone.”

“Like who?”

“Friends, family, people you love,” Takumi began trailing off sleepily.

“Well, as I recall,” Leo began, “on the first day we met, we had agreed that we’d never be friends and we’re certainly not family, so what does that make me?”

Takumi sighed in frustration. “Just keep hugging.”


End file.
